


John Watson in Hogwarts.

by ankasienka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Ratings will go up as I continue the story., Very OOC, Will add taggs afterwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankasienka/pseuds/ankasienka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has just moved into Hogwarts, being one of the smartest people there he makes an unlikely alliences with very unlikely people and many enemies aswell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John Watson(15)  
> Sherlock Holmes(17)  
> Mycroft Holmes(24)  
> Victor Trevor(17)  
> Jim Moriarty(16)  
> Molly Hooper(16)

It was a week before the school year started in Hogwarts.  
Mycroft appareted in front of the black doors of 221B Baker Street. Mrs.Hudon, Both the landlady and the school nurse opened the door, letting Mycroft in.  
" Ah, Professor Holmes, how good to see you. " She said and closed the front door.  
" You too Martha, so where is he. " Mycroft looked around the homely flat.  
" Not here yet, but he will come home soon. Would you like a cuppa, while we wait? "  
" That will be fine Mrs.Hudson, but time is of essence, as you probably know. "  
" He should be upstairs in his flat. " She said and showed Mycroft to the boy's flat. She took keys out and opened the door.  
" Couldn't you used your wand to open the door. " He asked Mrs.Hudson, confusion clearly showed on his face. Mrs.Hudson just giggled.  
" Oh no Mr.Holmes, you see at first I did try that, but the boy is very smart, and doesn't like others in his flat, so he enchanted the doors and windows so that only certain keys are able to unlock it. They are enchanted aswell. " She said and ushered Mycroft inside the flat.

He looked around. There was a battered old leather sofa, in front of it was a wooden coffee table on which a tray with hot tea and biscuits lay there. On the left of the sofa there was a book case filled with books, bot new and old. Further along on the window-sill, more books were pilled. In the middle of the two windows there was a bison, with a royal blue scarf wrapped around it, overlooking a dinning table on which many papers were stacked messily on top of eachother ,with quills and ink neatly organised in the middle. The other wall that had bookcases filled with books and potion ingredients. Two armchairs were on either sides of the fireplace. The mirror was hung above the mantle, and on the mantle there was a skull, and a stack of what seemed like letters, stabbed with a dagger.

Mycroft sat down on the sofa and the tea poured itself out of the the tea-kettle into a porcelaine tea cup. Mrs.Hudon went downstairs, closing the door behind her,and the door locked itself. A couple of minutes has pased and Mycroft looke up to the old clock on the wall behind him.  
The window opened and through it, strolled in a ginger American Bobtail cat , with indigo blue eyes. The cat looked as if it was glaring at Mycroft. Mycroft narowed his eyes and glanced towards the opened window that started to close itself. He looked back to where the cat was sat, to find the spot empty, and a short blonde, indigo eyed teenaged boy, dressed in a blue and green plaid shirt and black jeans, sitting on one of the armchairs. Mycroft look startled, and put his tea down.

" You must be Mr.Watson. "  
" Headmaster Holmes I presume. "  
Mycroft nodded." Yes indeed. "  
" You should have sent me an Owl, so I could get ready. "  
" Yes but as you see, I came here in person. I thought it would be better this way. "  
" I guess then I'll get ready, and you might aswell make yourself at home Mr.Holmes. "  
" Very well, but I do have a tight schedule " Mycroft said. John nodded and went into his bedroom.

A few minutes later John came out with two trunks and a Phoenix perched on his shoulder. He was now dressed in a cerulean blue jumper and denim jeans. He pulled out the keys out of his jean pocket and opened the door. The trunks lifted themselves a foot of the floor and followed John down the stairs, leaving Mycroft to trail behind. The door shut itself and the lock clicked itself into place. Mycroft followed John, who was talking with Mrs.Hudson. Mrs.Hudson glanced at Mycroft and smiled.  
" Well I'll see both of you in Hogwarts, althugh mind you John I don't wish you coming to me because you've hurt yourself. "  
" Ok Mrs.Hudon. " John said and sighted.  
" Oh, Wait a second, I have something for you. " Mrs.Hudson said and went into her flat. John walked up to the coat hook and picked up a navy-blue coat, and put it on. Mrs.Hudson came rushing back, with a package.  
" Here you go John. "  
" Mrs.Hudson, you really didn't have to. "  
" Oh, hush John, you've lost enough weight, and are dangerously underweight. " John huffed but took the package anyway.

John grabbed his wand and shrunk the trunks and put them into his pocket. He nodded at Mycroft and they walked out of 221B Baker Street. John closed the door behind them, while Mycroft hailed the Knight Bus. A couple of seconds later the Purple three-story bus arived. They got on the bus, Mycroft paid and it drove off. John sat down on an armchair, and Mycroft sat opposite him. John pulled out a book and started to read it. Mycroft continued to stare at the blonde boy who seemed unfazed about their whole encounter, and just continued to peacefully read the book, in what seemed a foreign language. He was smart, just as Mrs.Hudson told him. He glanced at Mycroft, with a cold, calculating look, and went back to reading the book, turning page after page.  
John stood up as they arrived in Hogesmade, and in front of the gates leading to Hogwarts.

Mycroft tapped on the gate and cast a spell that opened it. He let John walk first through the gate and into the castle grounds. John put his hands in his coat pockets and walked slowly so the older man could keep up. Mycroft cast a few spells, and enchantments on the gate and locked it. He walked fastly to keep up with John, as they continued to walk towards the school in complete silence. They arrived at Hogwart's front door. They began to open and a tall, old woman greeted them. " Hello Professor Holmes, and you must be John Watson. I'm Professor Minevra McGonagall, I'm the Deputy Headteacher and " " And the Transfiguration teacher." John cut her off, looking positively bored. " I know. " Both Professors looked shocked and bewilded. McGonagall's lips drew in a straight line, while she shook with rage, John sighted and allowded himself to be lead through the school corridors by Mycroft. They walked up the staircases that lead to a statue of an Eagle. " Sentiment. " John said and the Eagle rose, and with it another staircase. Mycroft looked baffled. They walked upstairs to the headmaster's chambers. " How did you know the password? " Mycroft asked. John sat down on an armchair. " You don't look like a sentimental man, you are calm and composed, everything you do is precise. You want others to think you are a machine, like you don't care, so others don't find your weaknesses and use them against you. Wearing the mask you do now, has became so usual now that you wear it around everyone. You do this not because you don't care, but because you care too much. PEople have probably told you that caring is not an advantage, but that's not true is it Mr.Holmes? " Mycroft's eye twiched and he walked towards a ragged hat and picked it up. " Do you prefere to get sorted into a house now or during the sorting ceremony? " He asked coldly. " I think now would be best, and I may as well get used to my dormitory. " " Very well. " Mycroft said and passed the sorting hat to John and to put it on.

- _Well who have we got here?,-The Hat began- Let's see bravery of a Gryffindor, I can see clearly, but your loyalty is quite outstanding. Cunning mind as well, my, my, aren't we manipulative. There's definiterly something dark about you. But there's the fact that you are quite intelligent indeed. A genius. My,my, aren't you full of this. It's quite a difficult decission indeed. You are fit for all of these houses. Nevermind what I see. Which house would you like to be put into?-_

_-I don't know, but as long as it's not Hufflepuff of Gryffindor, I will be fine.-_

_-What about Slytherin, you have some ancestors, who used to be in that house. But you will equally fit in Ravenclaw as well, with your intelligence.-_

_-I think I will go with Slytherin.-_

_-Are you sure you don't want to be in any other house?-_

_-You told me to choose, so I did. I will be in Slytherin.-_

_-Very well, Slytherin it is.-_

**" Slytherin "** The sorting house said out loud and broke Mycroft out of his thaughts.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“ Pardon? ” He inquired.

“ The hat has just sorted me into Slytherin. ”

“ Are you sure?” Mycroft asked.

“ Yes, I am pretty sure. Will you be able to show me to the dungeons, or should I go there myself?”

“I will send another student to come and fetch you from the bottom of this staircase.” Mycroft replied. “Oh, but one more thing Mr. Watson. Where did you get this bird?”

“My Phoenix is called Ain, and I found her a few years ago in the forest surrounding Durmstang Institute.”

“Very well, someone is waiting for you. Goodbye Mr. Watson.” Mycroft nodded to the staircase.

“Professor Holmes.” John said and walked down the staircase.

When John got to the bottom of the staircase , there was a slightly taller, pale boy, with jet black hair slicked to the back. He was wearing a black button-down shirt, black slacks, and leather shoes. John looked him up and down, until his eyes met the taller boy’s chestnut, almost black eyes. He looked further down the stairs to find a auburn haired boy, much taller than him and the other boy, with forest-green eyes. Unlike his companion, he was dressed in a blue hoodie, that covered his AC/DC shirt ,and denim jeans.

Ain started to nibble on his ear in annoyance, and hunger. John sighted and produced some bird food from his coat pocket and fed it to her.

The boy in front of him made a coughing noise to get his attention. John’s eyes travelled from Ain to the boy.

“Holmes told us to show a newbie to the dungeons.” He said and the other boy got closer.

“Yes … I’m aware of that, so are you in school this summer because your mother is dead or in Azkaban?”

The boy’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“I thought you are meant to show me to the dungeons.” John said. The auburn haired boy walked towards John with his hand held out.

“I’m Sebastian Moran.” John nodded and shuck his hand.

“John Watson.” He said and pulled his hand back. He looked around to the other boy, who was turned away from them in annoyance.

“That’s James Moriarty. He’s alright normally, but doesn’t like others to know things about him.” Sebastian said.

There was a bang and a cry, a story down. John looked down, there was a blonde girl laying down and holding her leg. John stopped himself from rolling his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. He walked down the stairs to the girl that was surrounded by two other people.

“Could you let go of your leg?” He said to the girl. The other two turned around to face him, frowns on their faces. The girl complied and let go of her leg straightening it. “I’m afraid it’s broken.” John said, inspecting it. He opened his pouch and looked around, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a bottle, and gave it to her. “Here, drink this.”

The chubbier of the boys looked at John. “What is this?”

“Skelle-Grow, to mend her broken bone. Now I suggest you take her to her dormitory. She needs some rest. It will hurt a bit while the bone grows back, but it should be fine by tomorrow morning, although I would take it easy for the next week or two. Alright?”

“Who are you? I haven’t seen you before.”

“John Watson, I’m new. An I should be getting to my own dormitory now.”

“I’m Mike Stamford, this is Tom Hopkins, and Molly Hooper.”

“Right, bye.”John said, leaving them and walking to where James and Sebastian were standing, leaving the three people behind.

“You done helping them?” James asked.

“It would seem so, yes.” John nodded.

“Right we’re taking you to dungeons, where you will tell me how you knew about my mother, and I won’t promise you will be fine.” James said angrily.

“Hit a nerve did I?” John smirked, causing to James look at him disapprovingly. “Just show me to the dormitory, and I’ll get out of your hair. Ok?” John looked at Sebastian and James, Sebastian seemed bored, whilst James still looked angry. “Right, I guess I will take myself there.” He said and started to walk off.

Sebastian and James watched John go, but did nothing. Suddenly they started to argue, but John continued to walk away.

John continued to walk down the staircase. All of a sudden he saw a mop of dark curls hide behind a column. Three other boys were running towards John.

“Have you seen him.” One of them asked.

“Who?”

“Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.”

“I don’t know who’re you talking about, I’m new here, you see.” He said innocently.

“I’m Victor Trevor, that’s Sebastian Wilkes, and this is Philip Anderson.” Victor said for the rest of the group.

“John Watson. On second thought, I think I saw someone running up the staircase.”

“Tall, black curly hair?” asked Anderson.

“Yes that would have been him.” John replied. The rest just nodded and ran off upstairs, with a shout of ‘thank you’.

John realised that Sebastian and James weren’t following him anymore. He snorted and said “Idiots” under his breath. He was able to see the curly hair peeking out of the column. He crept slowly, and when he thought the boy was unable to see him, he shuck him. The startled boy gave out a yelp and jumped up.

“Hello, you must be Holmes.” The boy’s eyes widened.

“Yes.” He muttered.

“As you heard, I’m John Watson. Now Holmes, Why were you running away from these three idiots?” John asked. “Not that I blame you.”

“They flushed my potions, that I have been working on for ages now, in the toilet.” John looked at him pityingly.

“What kind of potions? And why would they do that?” John asked.

Holmes just shrugged. “Polyjuice potion and Essence of Dittany*…. And to why they’re doing this, I haven’t got a clue.” The boy looked at the bird perched on John’s arm, and his eyes widened. “Is that a phoenix?”

John nodded. “This is Ain. And why did you need the potions for? I understand the need for Essence of Dittany, but Polyjuice?”

“Always good to have it on hand.”

“Well I do.” John replied.

“You do?” Holmes asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“How old are you? Sixteen?”

“Fifteen actually. So Ravenclaw?”

“Yes how did you know?”

“You are extremely intelligent, I doubt that the hat would put you into other house than Ravenclaw. Plus you’re wearing the house scarf.” John said and winked at Sherlock, whilst walking off. Ain flew off John’s shoulder and dived down staircase, in the direction of dungeons. John followed his trustworthy bird and walked to the entrance.

_Fuck, he thought. He forgot to ask for the password._

He heard footsteps coming his way.

“Well if it isn’t John Watson. I see you’ve found the passage way to our dormitory.” Sneered James.

“Well if you weren’t so touchy, I could have already entered here.”

“Didn’t elder Holmes tell you the password?” Sebastian asked, frowning.

John rolled his eyes mockingly. “Obviously not, since I’m standing here not inside. Do use your brain.”

Sebastian huffed and looked offended. “Wolfsbane” James said, but the door remained closed. He frowned.

John hummed.“Aconite” He said and the passageway opened to the three of them. John walked past them, Ain flying right behind him, until they got to the dormitory. Sebastian and James walked behind him, James still angry with John ,and Sebastian seemed slightly upset.   John walked towards the corridor leading to the rooms. James and Sebastian walked towards their room and went inside.

“John!” James shouted.

“Yes James?”

“Uhm, there’s space here. We usually have the room to ourselves, and since there probably won’t be any spare rooms later, or you’d have to share a room with some idiots, you can be with us.” He concluded.

John walked towards their room, which was bigger than most and could probably fit five or six people. He looked around and decided that it would be fine.

“Alright. I’ll stay. No funny business, or I’ll throw you out.” John said.

“This is our room, you can’t throw us out.” Sebastian said.

“I know.” John said, and pulled out the shrunken trunks out of his pocket. Sebastian and James walked towards him, both were confused. John put the trunks on the ground, and cast a spell without saying anything. The trunks returned to its normal size, and both boys looked baffled. John shuck off his coat and it levitated towards the coat-hangers on the door.

James coughed, demanding John’s attention.

“Do you need a cough sweet?” He asked sarcastically. James glared at the unpacking boy.

“Sebastian could you leave me and John alone.” He said.

“It’s John and I, not me and John” John said whilst reaching a book out of the trunk.

Sebastian sighted, nodded and walked out of the door, leaving James and John alone.

“How did you know about my Mother?” He asked.

“It wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“How!” James demanded.

“There’s a letter from the Ministry of Magic addressed to the son of Janine Moriarty, in your pocket.” John’s gaze lingered on the floor. James snapped his fingers. “And I have also received a letter, like the one you have a few weeks ago.” He said and shrugged. James’ narrowed his eyes, and continued glaring at John. John sighed and rummaged in his pouch, he pulled out the letter and passed it to James, to read it.

 

 

 

 

 

The letter said:

**_To John.H.Watson the son of Margaret Watson, and Hector Dixon_ **

****

**_We are sorry to inform you of the sudden arrest of Ms. Watson and Mr. Dixon. They have been charged on conspiracy against the Ministry of Magic and the use of Dark arts and the Unforgivable Curse(s) on Muggles and Wizards._ **

**_They have been put into Azkaban for multiple death sentences._ **

**_As we received a notice that you are under aged, we will give you two choices”_ **

**_The First : you have ten days to get a guardian, it can only be someone you know and will be able to provide you with a home._ **

**_The Second: We will enlist you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you will remain until you become 17._ **

**_However, we also received a letter from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstang Institute, that informed us that you have already completed your NEWTS and OWL’S, we have received your results, that told us you are remarkably intelligent, therefore you do not have to re-do them during your time in Hogwarts, if you do chose option three. Also you will be free to practice any subject you want, that will help you in your career after you graduate Hogwarts._ **

****

**_Yours faithfully,_ **

**_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_ **

**_Minister of Magic._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Essenc of Dittany:A potion that regrows skin over a wound.   
> was used by Hermione on Ron in 1997


End file.
